Forgotten
by SmiLey9428
Summary: Unknowing the royal life that Ichigo once had she continues with her circus life. But when her circus takes her to America the blue eyes of a certain someone makes her have flashbacks of the past that she did not-and did not want to-remember. Chap. 6 Up
1. Engagement

Finally I post up this chapter. It took me forever to finish it. Though its not the first story I do sooo. I hope you enjoy and if you do PLZ review. That way I will upload chapter 2 faster. I want at least **5 **reviews. ENJOY!!

**Chapter One:**

**Engagement**

"We are gathered here today to unite to glorious kingdoms." King Momomiya said as he spoke proudly into the microphone. He paused and looked down at his eight year old daughter standing next to him, slowly taking her hand in his before he continued.

"Please give a round of applause for the betrothal between my daughter, Princess Ichigo and Prince Ryou," Ichigo lowered her head, trying not to glare at the people who turned and applauded her way. Yet somehow, she couldn't glue her eyes to the gold tiles, so she brought her head back up. The instant that she did, her chocolate brown eyes locked with a pair of composed black eyes. Ichigo smiled, but than she noticed that all the lights were being lowered. Confused, she looked at her fathers' happy expression, than to her mothers' ecstatic face. Here eyes widened when she saw the white light in the middle of the ballroom. She started shaking her head and slowly backed away, hoping to get away before anyone saw her. But it was too late, for her father was already leading her to the middle of the room.

_"At least he's very nice to me." _Ichigo thought as she watched Ryou walk up to them with a slight smile on his face. Both the royals' stared at each other as King Momomiya brought the microphone to his lips.

"The engaged couple will open tonight's dance." The King proclaimed. All the guests applauded as the King handed Ichigo's' hand to Prince Ryou. She smiled when their hands entwined. Ichigo tried not to cringe when the cameras flashes started off in the instant that Ryou put his hand around her waist.

"I really wish I had a choice here, but it's for the kingdom that we are doing this,' Ichigo slowly nodded and lowered her eyelids. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was making the wrong dance moves. Instead of stepping back, she stepped forward, pressing down firmly on Ryous' shoe.

Ryou winced and tried to press his lips in attempt to silence himself, but instead he failed to do so. Ichigo stepped back and covered her face as the people around them turned and stared as Prince Ryou grabbed a hold of his foot. Instantly Ichhgos mother, Queen Momomiya took Ichigo's hand in hers, smiling nervously to the guests.

"Everything's under control. Please proceed." She announced, before leading Ichigo away. All the guests turned back to their dancing as though nothing had happened. Ichigo looked back and mouthed sorry at Ryou. Ryou smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Ichigo, this is very important and you can't go around and mess it up!" Ichigo scrunched her eyebrows, confused at what her father had just said.

"But father, it was an accident. I didn't do it on purpose." Ichigo murmured. But her father never accepted accidents, and what Ichigo had done was NOT an exception.

"I don't care if it was purpose. You're supposed to know what you are doing!" King Momomiya explained. Ichigo's eyes started filling with tears. Florina sat up from the chair that she was seated in and confronted her father.

"None of this would be happening if you didn't engage hr at such a young age." She said. King Momomiya turned and pointed a finger at his daughter.

:"You have no right too say any if this." He said. "You're the one who ran away with the kitchen boy," Florina gasped. Throughout all the conversation, Queen Momomiya had remained silent, but not anymore.

"Ok, everybody there's a nice party going on. Why don't we let all of this go and enjoy ourselves?" She interrupted cheerfully. Queen Momomiya had always had always been the one who broke the family fights and today wasn't going to be different. Instantly, all three of the Royal family nodded and smiled. Queen Momomiya clapped her hands as her family left the deserted library and entered the ballroom filled with guests.

* * *

Each member of the Momomiya family dismissed each guest as they stepped out of the doors and onto the circular driveway. The feast had ended early, Ichigo waved to the guests that stepped into their limo, trying to keep herself busy and from having to see a certain family. The Shirogane family was the last ones to walk through the grand double doors. Ichigo looked down and went to stand beside her sister.

"What a beautiful feast." Queen Shirogane commented. "Although this might be the last time that we'll probably see each other for a very long time." Queen Momomiya sulked when she noticed that her friends' sparkling blue eyes started to swell up with tears. She hugged her tightly and whispered.

"We'll see each other again, for the wedding between my Ichigo and your Ryou." Queen Shirogane chuckled and looked over at the little Royalty's that were now playing Thumbs War. She looked back at Queen Momomiya one last time, before she walked over the little princess. Ichigo smiled at Queen Shirogane but continued to stare at Ryou. Queen Shirogane looked at her son and motioned for him to step away. With a bit of hesitation, Ryou stepped further away from his mother and his betrothed.

"Dear little Ichigo." Queen Shirogane said once Ryou was far away. "You are the daughter that I never had and I'm glad that you will soon be part of my family." Ichigo smiled, for she could think of nothing to say in response. The Queen didn't seem to notice for she continued.

"You may be young now, but in the future you and my son will be madly in love. I just know it." A small chuckled escaped from Florinas' lips and she blushed a bright shade at the acknowledgement of what she had done, but even Queen Shirogane laughed at what she herself had said.

"I know it mat sound silly right now, but I'm sure that these two will fall in love." Queen Shirogane remarked as she hugged Florina. "Remember love, no matter what people say, follow your heart, for love is the most beautiful thing that one can have." Florina hugged Queen Shirogane tightly and thanked her. Ichigo sighed when she heard her father and King Shiroganes' conversation.

_"Can't they get over this stupid wedding?"_ She thought.

"When are you heading back to Japan?" King Shirogane asked. Both of the Queens sighed at remembering that they were soon going to be far away from each other.

"Tonight." King Momomiya said. "Tonight."

* * *

Ichigo sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time. She looked out of the airplanes' small window, hoping to see at least a rash of her home land, but the only thing she saw was a land of darkness. The low hum of the airplanes' engine was the only noise heard. Even though it added a bit of comfort, it also made her anxious. She was used to being alone, ever since her sister fell in love with Queen Shiroganes' kitchen boy and ran away with him. That was when she felt alone and that happened more than a year ago, but the time the feeling felt different. This time it felt deep and heavy inside of her, almost like a sore throat. She couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong. The feeling was so strong that she had a strange need to get off the plane.

"Maybe I just want to arrive already?" Ichigo half asked herself. She pulled a loose string from her shirt and twirled it around her finger. Lost in thought, she twirled and twirled until her finger turned purple. The sudden sound of a door slamming made Ichigo jump. She got up from her chair and watched as her mother ran across the room to the pilots' room.

"Mom, what's wrong?" What's happening?" Ichigo asked. Something was wrong, for her mother never ran under any circumstances. When a shrill scream was heard from the pilots' room, Ichigo knew that they were in danger. Her dad stepped out of the bedroom, in his hands a huge black bag.

"The pilots and the attendants are dead!" Queen Momomiya yelled as she joined her family. King Momomiya dumped the bag besides Ichigo and zipped it open. Ichigo's eyebrows scrunched together. She was about to ask her father what was he doing, when the sound of a ticking clock flooded her ears. She perked here ears, trying to find out where the sound might be coming from. She locked here eyes on her parents' bedroom when she realized that the noise was coming from in there. The ticking noise got louder and louder, than it stopped and a voice was heard.

"Tick tock, tick tock. My it is getting louder. Time is running out!" Ichigo shivered when a maniacal laugh was heard after the speaking.

"Honey!" Queen Momomiya cried out. "Time's running out! Put that thing on Ichigo now!" Ichigo's' dad followed her command and place a heavy black jacket on his daughter.

"Ichigo pay close attention. When you're almost going to land, pull this red string. OK?" King Momomiya explained as he showed his daughter what to do. Tears started falling off of Ichigo's face when she realized what was happening.

"I'm staying here with you guys!" Ichigo yelled. In an instant, Queen Momomiya had her arms wrapped around her daughter.

"We love you and don't want this for you. It's the only way." Her mother whispered. Ichigo looked at her and wiped the tears off of her face. Queen Momomiyas' face turned a shade of read, almost as close as the color of her hair. More tears feel from her face as she looked away. Ichigos' father was next to hold her.

"Remember that no matter what we'll always love you." King Momomiya said. After that he remained silent, thoughtful. Ichigo cried when he spoke once more.

"If all goes well, please tell Florina that I'm terribly sorry for all that I said. Tell her that I hope she'll be happy with him." King Momomiya stood up and grabbed Ichigos' hand. He started to lead her to the door, when Ichigo realized. She stopped and started to pull back,

"No, I won't! NO!" Ichigo screamed out. She pulled back even harder when she saw that her mother was unbolting the airplane door.

"Hurry!" Queen Momomiya yelled. Ichigo cried when her father dragged her to the door. She looked back at her parents and cried.

"It's the only way, sweetie." Queen Momomiya said. Ichigo reached out and hugged her parents, holding on to them as tight as she could. King Momomiya was the first to pull away; he twirled Ichigo around and started pushing to the door. Ichigo was about to turn back when a hard push stopped her breath for a second as she stumbled forward the edge of the door. The wind roared in her ears as she balanced on one foot.

"Tick tock. Tick tock"

She clawed the air, trying to balance herself. In the midst of that, she twirled around halfway and saw her parents. They were standing next to each other, holding hands and crying. Ichigo reached out to them, but than felt herself falling back. The wind whipped and snatched her hair as she continued to fell towards earth. She couldn't hear her own screams when the wind began to play with her. It twirled her and spiraled her like a doll with no weight. Her muscles tensed as she tried to open her arms. Fighting against the wind like this was like trying to free yourself of tight ropes. The plane got further and further away until Ichigo could no longer see it. She reached for the read string and immediately pulled it. Ichigo managed to turn her head and realized that nothing had come out. Panicking, she pulled once, than twice.

"_What am I going to do_?" Ichigo thought as she pulled and pulled the red string. An idea struck her panicked mind and she stuck her arms out. Quickly, she started flapping as fast as she could hoping to save herself from the fall that was sure to kill her. She stopped when she realized that it wasn't helping one bit. She looked back down to the nearing ground and widened here eyes.

_"Why?"_Ichigo thought. "_Out of all the free space, did it have to grow here?" _She screamed and used her arms to cover her face in attempt protect herself.

**End**

Did ya like? Review Review Review. Thats all you need to do. Leave whatever you like. Remember I want at least **5** reviews. OK?

----- Review.


	2. Déjà vu

Yes. Yes. Yes! 5 reviews in 1 week. Oh man, that really made me happy. For real. I'm trying my hardest in making the story better and I honestly think that in some ways this chapter is better. :) So I'm really really happy that all of you guys left some encouragement. It really helped. Now i ' know yet, but I might change the summary and the title. What do you think? Let me know! And see? I keep my word. I noticed my fifth review yesterday and quickly finished chap.2. Again I want **5 reviews. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2: Déjà vu**

**10 years later**

"Three, two and a one!" Mrs. Aizawa announced as she stood up and applauded. "That was excellent girls." At the same time a sigh escaped from the four girls that were in the center of the metal benches they had helped to set up. Slowly, they started to pick up all of the equipment they had used for their routine.

"I still think they need to practice on their jumping. Especially Ichigo, she's a little floppy today." A voice said from one of the benches. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face Ichigo whose' face was as red as her shoulder length hair.

"What?!" Ichigo screeched out. "I'm not floppy! I'm here working my butt off, while your drinking your tea. You should be practicing with us!" Giggling, everyone looked at Mint Aizawa, waiting to see what she might do. All that Mint did was smirk and lift her teacup towards Ichigo before placing it against her lips. Everyone stayed quiet after that. The only noise heard was from Ichigo grumbling as she dropped her ball and slowly started to make her way over to Mint. Sensing a complaint, Mint placed her teacup beside her and stood up, a smile forming on her pink lips. Lettuce, Zakuro and Pudding, the girls that were practicing with Ichigo just a moment ago, perked up. Ichigo and Mint were about to have a discussion and for nothing in the world were they planning on missing that. Though much to everyone's' dismay, Mrs. Aizawa appeared right in between them, just as she had always done for the last ten years.

"Now girls." Mrs. Aizawa warned them as she attempted to block the icy glare that Ichigo was trying to transmit to Mint. "We have very special guests coming to our show tomorrow and we don't want either of you injuring each other before that." Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes slowly formed back to their round state as she let out a deep sigh before turning around and walking away.

"I want no excuses this time Mint. Go and practice your routines." Ichigo heard Mrs. Aizawa say. Quickly, Ichigo turned back and stuck her tongue out at Mint before Mrs. Aizawa noticed.

Seeing Mint roll her eyes at Ichigo's idiotic response made Ichigo grab her equipment quickly and join her three companions on the other side of the big tent.

"You should have gotten Mint while you still had the chance!" Pudding ventilated when Ichigo neared them. She punched and sliced the air as if her victem was right in front of her, her brown eyes sparkling evilly at just the thought. Both Ichigo and Lettuce started to laugh at Puddings actions, but stopped when they heard Mrs. Aizawa's announcement.

"If any of you don't have at least half of your routines nailed by eight o' clock today, than nobody is going out tonight." Everyone except Pudding scattered as if their life depended on it. She did not need to fear of what Mrs. Aizawa had just said for most of the time she could not go with the three eighteen year olds and the purple haired nineteen year old. Pudding very well knew that an under aged fifteen year old like herself could not go dancing with legal teenagers.

"I'll just ask Tart to come with me to the candy shop." Pudding said out loud, as she lazily threw her hula-hoop in the air. At the very same time that the hula-hoop reached Puddings fingertips, Tart and his two older brothers came out from backstage. She waved at him and smiled when his older brother, Kish punched him lightly causing him to turn a crimson red.

"Girls, practice Routine 1 first." Mrs. Aizawa ordered. The three brothers went backstage once more and returned with an enormous folded trampoline, which Kish, Pie and Tart pulled to the center of the big top, its overused wheels squeaking along the way. She walked past Tart and smiled as she made her was to one of the three metal poles that were each on a diameter of the circular tent. Tart blushed and readjusted his two brown ponytails before helping his brothers in opening the trampoline. Once Pudding climbed up the ladder that was attached to the pole, she adjusted the white band wrapped around her hands. She clapped to make sure that she had enough powder. Without turning around she knew that Mint was doing the same thing behind her, preparing herself. Pudding grabbed the swing when she looked upfront and realized that Lettuce was already holding the other swing with Zakuro standing behind, before she looked to the left and saw Ichigo adjusting her bandages on the third pole. She took a deep breath as different color lights started to dance with the beginning music before she swung her body back as she waited for Lettuces' cue.

* * *

"I don't want to go anymore!" Ichigo whined as the five girls lazily made their way to the trailers that were on the outside of the tent. Even though they were in the way back, they could all hear the excited remarks of children and their parents as they viewed the circuses animals from afar.

"Well stay than, but my plans aren't being ruined because of you." Mint said as she tried to shut Ichigo's annoying whining. Obviously it didn't work.

"I'm just so tired!" Ichigo cried back. Every inch of her body was aching and she felt that in any minute she would break. Mint scuffed and fixed her messy black shoulder length hair. She hated wearing it in a ponytail but it was a requirement for her companions and her. Though they were done practicing, so she let it loose, everyone doing the same thing after her.

"Where are we going to go this time?" Pudding asked, breaking the silence. "I want to know, so if you guys are going dancing I can ask Tart to go with my somewhere." Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, raising their eyebrows as they grinned at Pudding.

"Pudding and Tart sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Ichigo started to sing out as all four girls circled Pudding, who was turning a strawberry red. The hyper fifteen year old, instantly regretted saying anything about Tart. She knew that her friends always teased her about her friendship with him. Yet she always wanted to tell them everything despite the remarks.

"Is there something going on between you and Tart, Pudding dear?" Mint eagerly asked. Pudding blushes and shook her head. Ichigo giggled and continued singing, obviously not believing what Pudding said.

"D-D-Don't you think that you're a little too young to have a relationship?" Lettuce stuttered out. Ichigo stopped singing and like everyone else, turned to stare at Lettuce. Lettuce fixed her glasses and lifted her pals, hoping that they would understand that she meant no harm.

"I think that Pudding can choose whomever she wishes. First loves always tend to be the most precious." Zakuro said as she closed her violet eyes and flipped her hair. Mint, Lettuce and Ichigo backed away, which to Pudding meant that they agreed with her. Than again, who wouldn't go against the altitudinous nineteen year old? She spoke rarely, but when she spoke it was best not to go against her.

"Dancing. We're definitively going dancing." Mint decided.

* * *

It was one of those rare times that Ichigo enjoyed having Kish around. The green haired eighteen year old was always bugging her, trying to steal kisses, so she preferred to ignore him as much as she could. But here in this very instant, Ichigo seemed to forget the fact the he had already kissed her a year after he cam. She twirled and let herself be swept away be the upbeat music as she danced with Mint, Zakuro and Kish. Eventually, her chocolate brown eyes wandered over the color blinding lights and the people around them. The place wasn't that crowded, so it didn't take Ichigo much time to find Lettuce and Pie. Both were at a nearby table, sitting across from each other and talking. She stopped dancing and made her way to their table. The instant that she arrived, both Lettuce and Pie stopped talking and turned a light shade of red. Ichigo smiled and grabbed her drink.

"Why are you two all red?" Ichigo asked before drinking. Lettuces' green eyes widened as she shook her super red face.

"N-Nothing, n-nothing at all." Lettuce nervously stuttered out. Ichigo stared at them for a moment before she shrugged.

"Ok." Ichigo said as she reached inside her jeans pocket and pulled out a red ribbon. She fixed the ribbon on one of her two ponytails that she knew was on the verge of ripping. She tightened it one last time before she turned. The instant that she turned, she bumped into another body, making the cup that they had in their hand splatter all over them.

"Look what you did! Watch where you're going next time." A deep voice angrily said from behind. Ichigo turned around, prepared to respond back. The instant that she locked eyes with a pair of electrifying blue ones, the strange feeling of déjà vu engulfed her.

She had seen those eyes before.

**End**

Was it good? Review. Review. Review. Its really not that hard. Really it was sad when I got more than 24 hits but only 5 reviews. So just leave whatever. Heck, for reals that means you can flame me for all I care. Somethings somethings right? Oh and for those of means tall. ok? Remember **5 reviews. **and i'll upload chap. 3 faster.

Go Go Go


	3. Tripping Over The Same Stone

I'm so sorry that I took so long. Really. I realized that I was like a few weeks behind on my HW and the day to turn the books in was almost here. And plus I had a bit of writers block. Really, i think this chapter is so bad but i felt the need to upload it since I had gotten the 10 reviews a long time ago. I hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think? And like a siad **5 **reviews. K? **ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Tripping Over The Same Stone **

She had seen those eyes before. Yes, somewhere in the deepest part of her brain she knew that she had encountered them in the past. The past or at least her past was something that she so formally did not like to encounter. The sickly feeling of déjà vu that she rarely got was so disorienting that it always left her immobilized.

"Hey didn't you hear what I just said!?" A rather annoyed voice said, whereas making Ichigo wake up from the feelings that tempted to drown her. She placed her hands on her narrow hips and looked up at the rude blonde before her.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you." She replied with the same annoyance. The guy smirked as he took one step closer and he raised an eyebrow, making Ichigo take a nervous step back, her cheeks a tint of red.

"Than what did I say?" He questioned. Ichigo blinked as she tried to think back and remember what he had said, but somehow her brain couldn't captivate the memory. Still, her head tilted to one side as she racked her brain back to the moment of the accident. Suddenly it became so clear inside of her that she felt as if though she was passing through it once more. After all, she knew it was his fault.

"This is your entire fault. What were you doing walking around with a cup in your hand?!" Ichigo fired back as she crossed her arms and slowly shook her head. The guy chuckled, making Ichigo look up with anger in her chocolate brown eyes. Why in the world was this guy chuckling? What did he find so utterly amusing? After all he was the one who had started it.

"Just watch where you're going next time, baka." The blonde suddenly warned as he started to walk away. Ichigo scuffed as she watched the guy leave. Annoyed, she walked back to the table and grabbed her unfinished drink.

"Are you okay? Did that guy do anything to you?" Lettuce asked with a lot of concern. Ichigo felt her heart warm up for her kind hearted friend. That was what she liked about Lettuce, for unlike her other four companions; Lettuce was the one who cared the most. She was always there for when someone needed a hand, she was always there to listen.

"That dude wet himself with his own cup and he called me baka." Ichigo responded as she looked around. She spotted the guy a few feet away, standing next to a table that was occupied by three other people. Obviously, he was explaining to them about what had happened, for they were staring at his shirt while he fanned it. When Ichigo looked back at Lettuce her smile was 100% toothy. There was no way that she was going to let him party-poop her night. She was sure that it was impossible to trip over the same stone. Right?

* * *

Ryou leaned back into the cushioned chair as he closed his eyes and placed her hands behind his head. He breathed in and tried to drown out the excited voices of the people around him, including the ones of his cousin Miwa and his friends' sister. Usually Ryou enjoyed the companionship of his friend Keiichiro, but if it meant having Moe with them, he preferred not to have the duke around. But that was clearly impossible, since the duke also happened to be his bodyguard.

"Don't worry. You will enjoy this." Keiichiro encouraged Ryou, making him smirk and suit up straight in the V.I.P seat that the circus had provided. He prepared himself to say something back, when the lights started to lower, instantly making Keiichiro and his cousin to gush with excitement.

".' Ryou sneered sneered quietly at them. "This is where both of you have to be quiet." Immediately, both the brunette and the blonde became mute, trying no to get Ryou upset. He heard less noise now, but only around his area and he knew that other people around them were pointing and whispering about them. The least that they could do is talk a little lower, it sounded like a night club. The mention of a night club made him remember the incident from last night, which made him smirk unknowingly. Of course, he found it amusing and worth while since it was like a kid. His smirk grew wider, not noticing that Moe and Miwa were staring at him as of though he had grown a second nose. Never in their life had they seen Ryou Shirogane smile on a daily basis, much less in public. He was careful to keep his emotions to himself, only showing them when he was alone or to those closets to him. With wide yes both of the duchesses were about to turn to Keiichiro to see if he noticed, when funky upbeat music blared through the circus. Instantly, everyone quieted down and glued their eyes to the five different colored lights battled with the music.

"Welcome to Circus Mew Mew!" A female voice suddenly announced, making the audience cheer and clap with joy. The blue, yellow, green, purple and pink lights stopped moving around a positioned themselves at the top of the three poles. There were five girls in total, two on each of the two poles and one on the third pole, all of which caused the men to whistle and clap at the sight if the girls' short outfits and animal accessories . They bowed in gratification before the yellow haired and the green haired girl grabbed on the swing in front of them. Ryou tired paying attention to the two girls as they swung, but the girl on the pole in front of him was grabbing his attention. Even though her back was to him and her pink outfit was a good disguise her red hair made him have a good suspicion on who it was. The instant that she reached up to grab the pole, his suspicions were confirmed at the glimpse of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey Keiichiro." Ryou said in a rather loud voice, despite the silence in the circus. "That's the baka girl that bumped me yesterday!" Just as Ichigo was about to lounge, a familiar voice rang out. She looked back to the person who had spoken, but didn't get the chance since she felt her foot slid off of where she was standing. The crowd gasped, as the girl on the third pole lost her footage and she slipped off, they watched as she tried to tighten her hands to the swing, but the movement was too quick that it sent her flying off. Lettuce looked at Mint, who looked at Pudding, who looked at Zakuro. Never in public had Ichigo fallen off, the only times were when they practiced and the accident left them silent. Thank goodness, that there was a net, for if there was not the fall would have certainly killed Ichigo. She groaned and slowly brought her head back up, waiting for her heart to calm down. After a moment she quickly looked at Mrs. Aizawa. Mrs. Aizawa nodded and quickly brought her microphone to her lips.

"Next up Ichigo and her tigers!" She quickly announced before the five different colored lights started to lower. Just before the circus turned pitch black, Ichigo turned to glare at the prince. Everyone started talking when the circus turned dark, and no one noticed Ichigo quickly getting off and stomping away. She pushed away the curtain that lead backstage and growled. All of her companions gathered around her and asked her if she was okay, but she didn't pay attention. All that she could think was how she was going to stand being there with him in the circus? It was barely beginning and all of the acts took a long time. How was she going to control herself? A few revenge plans came up, like him being a guest on Pie's sword swallowing but she knew that seemed impossible. Her hands turned into fists and she thought.

_"How did I trip over the same stone twice?"_

Ichigo sighed and let Mint laugh knowing all too well that Mint was never going to let her live it down. The accident that occurred three days ago seemed to be such a long time ago, but Mint made it look as if it was just happening. She looked at her other friends as they tried to hide their grins, which only made her look up at the dark sky. After a minute Mint stopped and continued looking at the newspaper where Prince Ryou came out in front of Circus Mew Mew. Ichigo looked away in disgust already knowing that Mint would start laughing when she turned the page and encountered a blurry picture of Ichigo falling. She was about to get up from the bench when a sudden noise made her turn her attention to where the animals were. All five girls stood up as each of their animals' started to make uproars. Zakuro's wolves never howled so loudly and that was making everyone run toward them with immense concern. Pie, Kish and Tart were already there, gathered around something on the floor making the girls gasped when they say what it was.

A human body.

**End**

**...**Was it good? Please tell me! Ok? Remember **5** reviews.

Go Go Go


	4. Of all the excuses

Of all the excuses that one could give, they all have the same result. I still have not uploaded Chapter 4. Really I feel so bad for not uploading it, really I do. Since I'm about to graduate, I've had one exam every week and that meant major study time. Plus, vacations, holidays, family visits. Etc. Either way, I feel terrible.

BUT.

I promise that I will have Chapter 4 up REAL SOON.

I'm not completely done, but at least I have something written down.

I appreciate all of yor guys who have been waiting, reading my story and it would really mean a lot to me if you could wait A LITTLE more.

Sooo, to make it up to you guys, I have a little sneak peek.

**ENJOY**

_"You guys!" Mints' sudden shirek made Ichigo wake up from the beautiful daydream that she was visualizing. She giggled when she remembered that her daydream was of her and Masaya going out on a date to the zoo. It would've continued even more if Mint had not decided in interfering. Sighing with absolute repugnance, Ichigo grabbed the broom and walked out of the locker. Mint was already standing outside the door, a newspaper in her hand as she breathed in to catch her unsteady breath._

_"What's all the noise about?" Pudding asked as she, Zakuro, and Lettuce appeared from the same direction that Mint had come from. Mint held out the newspaper and squealed._

_"Guess who the person that bought Cafe Mew Mew is?" She yelled as she turned to face Ichigo. Ichigos' eyes widened when she read the name of the person. Without a second thought she grabbed the newspaper from Mints' hands and gasped._

_"No, no no! Why did it have to be??!!!" Ichigo bellowed._


	5. Newcomers

I have finally Graduated! lol Thats why I didn't update soon. Plus, more family/friends came to visit for vacations. Than half of my vacations were ruined because two family members died in less than a month:( So I felt way to down to write. Anyways, remember **5 reviews **and I upload faster. :)

** ENJOY :)**

* * *

All five circus girls gasped when Pie and Kish turned over the human body. Kish looked at Pie, waiting to see what he might do since Kish himself had no idea on how to react to these situations.

"Is he alive?" Mint was the first to ask. Pie placed two fingers on the unconscious boys' neck, making the girls' hold in a slight breath in fear of what the answer might be. Never had this happened in all the time that they had all been there. It terrified them with just the thought of a dead person in front of them.

"Cool." Pudding whisper-shouted. "We're like in one of those movies full of suspense!" The ones standing between Pudding were Mint and Ichigo and they considered smiling, but judging the situation they pursed their lips together.

"Call Mrs. Aizawa." Pie suddenly announced. "He's alive." It was as if the on ones who understood what Pie had said were Zakuro and Lettuce. In a second both of them were out of sight. It stayed quiet as Mint, Pudding and Ichigo walked over to calm down the nervous animals, but even though they moved their hands to stroke the beasts', their eyes couldn't help but wander over to the body.

_"Who is he?"_ They all thought with a curiosity that's was ever growing inside of them. All three girls looked at each other with baffled expressions, each trying to figure out if one of them knew something about him.

"He doesn't have a wallet or anything like that." Kish said as he turned to look at Mint who had opened her mouth to ask. Her lips pressed together as she glared at Kish but instead gave out a small laugh. Who knew how Kish always did it to know exactly what Mint was about to ask. It always surprised everyone that he mostly always had the answers that she asked for. Of course, Mrs. Aizawa always embarrassed her daughter saying that she and Kish would eventually end up as a couple despite their constant bickering. The sound of nearing footsteps were suddenly heard just outside, making everyone jump with nervousness.

"I have already called the ambulance. They're on their way." Mrs. Aizawa announced as she rapidly entered and immediately went over to the limp body. She crouched down next to Pie and examined the boy.

Zakuro and Lettuce are closing up everything. Go get a coat, you're all coming with me and Pie, you're driving the van." Mrs. Aizawa ordered as she stood back up. Obediently, everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed out of the animal shed.

* * *

'The doctor said we can all go in and see him." Mrs. Aizawa informed as she joined the girls' tight circle.

"He was unconscious, since he had not drank nor eaten for a while. He should be alright from now on." All five circus girls sent urging looks at each other, each daring one another to ask first. After a few moments, Mint, Lettuce, Ichigo and Zakuro glared down at Pudding. She sighed in defeat and stepped forward.

"Are you going to ask him to join the circus?" Pudding asked. Mrs. Aizawa smiled and motioned for Tart, Pie and Kish to come near.

"Please, please, please tell us!" Pudding pestered on, but Mrs. Aizawa smiled and stayed quiet until the boys were actually close enough for her to speak.

"I already did ask him, that's why I want you guys to meet him. Follow me." Mrs. Aizawa smiled as she turned and led them to a different hallway.

"Be polite when you welcome your new team member." Ichigo and Mint squealed and high-fived each other. They always love it when a newcomer came it was like adopting a new brother or sister. Once outside the door, Mint fixed her two buns, Ichigo struggled with her red ribbon and Lettuce nervously played with her fingers. Zakuro and Pudding were the only ones who stayed immobilized, seeing as there was no need to get nervous about anything. Mrs. Aizawa gently knocked on the door, and then quickly turned to the teenagers behind her.

"Remember, be nice. His name is Masaya. Introduce yourselves so he'll know we each of you are." Mrs. Aizawa informed before a voice on the other side of the door said.

"Come in."

Mrs. Aizawa pulled the door open and stepped in with the group following behind her. It stayed quiet as each member acknowledged their new member. He looked to be around nineteen years old, with black hair and dark brown eyes that studied everyone's face. He eyes landed on Ichigo and he let out a small smile, making Ichigo blush with a tomato red.

"Masaya, these are the circus members that I told you about. You will be a part of our family now and you shall have a secure place with us." Mrs. Aizawa.

Masaya smiled as sat up straighter in the bed.

"Hello, my name is Masaya. Thank you for accepting me." He said as he smiled once more. Mrs. Aizawa smiled and walked over Pudding, who happened to be the first one in the order that they were in.

"Introduce yourself." Mrs. Aizawa whispered into Puddings' ears, loud enough for the others to hear. Pudding nodded and stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Pudding. I am very excited to have a new friend." Pudding excitedly said. Zakuro stepped forward and flipped her hair.

"Zakuro." That's was all that she said before she stepped back. Everyone followed the way that Zakuro introduced themselves just so they wouldn't waste much time. Besides there would be enough time later for more proper introductions.

* * *

"I still can't believe that father made us cancel our circus tour, just so he can tell us the bad news that someone wants to buy Café Mew Mew." Mint stated out as she sat down on one of the heart shaped seats. Ichigo lifted up her head from the pink heart shaped table and nodded, than brought it back down.

Mint sighed and looked at her other friends, who all had the same tiresome look on their otherwise happy faces. Even Pudding was worried that things wouldn't be the same when the Café was going to be sold to a complete stranger. Mint was about to close her eyes when she saw Masaya coming their way.

"Ichigo, look who's coming." Mint tease fully informed the red head. Ichigo instantly sat up straight in her chair and smiled when Masaya passed by.

"Busy, busy day right?" Ichigo nervously chuckled. Masaya smiled and nodded before he went his way for the kitchen. The instant that he was gone Ichigo's head fell back onto the table. It was the first time that Mint had ever seen Ichigo act like that around a guy and she loved watching her act like a little girl, so she always took the opportunity to watch Ichigo whenever she was with Masaya. All five girls sighed and prayed that their new owner would be nice.

* * *

"I got a message that the owners of Mew Mew Circus are selling their Café. The only thing they ask is to keep the waitresses there, the same ones who perform at the circus." Ryou looked up from the book that he was reading and smirked at Keiichiro.

"I guess we'll just have to look up on that, now won't we?" He said.

* * *

"You guys!" Mints' sudden shriek made Ichigo wake up from the beautiful daydream that she was visualizing. She giggled when she remembered that her daydream was of her and Masaya going out on a date to the zoo. It would've continued even more if Mint had not decided in interfering. Sighing with absolute repugnance, Ichigo grabbed the broom and walked out of the locker. Mint was already standing outside the door, a newspaper in her hand as she breathed in to catch her unsteady breath.

"What's all the noise about?" Pudding asked as she, Zakuro, and Lettuce appeared from the same direction that Mint had come from. Mint held out the newspaper and squealed.

"Guess who the person that bought Cafe Mew Mew is?" She yelled as she turned to face Ichigo. Ichigo's' eyes widened when she read the name of the person. Without a second thought she grabbed the newspaper from Mints' hands and gasped.

"No, no, no! Why did it have to be??!!!" Ichigo bellowed.

* * *

Half of the story I thought of it on whim, so if there are errors or something feel free to tell me :) Remember **5 reviews. **

**Go go go **

RIP-Tia Elsa and Don Armando

To very special family members. :(


	6. Nothing could ruin her day

**Chapter Five:**

My grandpa died on the 25 of April from lung cancer :(. I went to Colima to make grandpas ranch to meet/see him for the first and last time. they don't have internet service over there so that's why I haven't uploaded and plus there were so many pretty and exciting things to do that I didn't even take out my notebook out of my luggage. I really liked it over there and I hope to go back, so if one day I just don't update for a while its because I'm over there. Plus my neighbor died and my mom just got operated so I haven't had time to update since I'm taking care of her. But I'm here now so here's another chapter for you guys. Remember 5 reviews that's all I ask for.

* * *

Ichigo's face kept turning a darker shade of red with each stomping step that she took as she made her way to the kitchen where she knew that Mrs. Aizawa was going to be at. Her cheeks puffed out in anger as she held on tighter to the newspaper in her hands. Once she arrived at the kitchen she pushed the double doors opened and stepped inside. Mrs. Aizawa looked up from the cake that she was covering in frost and smiled at Ichigo. Ichigo only bit her bottom lip and slammed the newspaper onto the counter.

''Remember that one guy that made me fall off the pole back in America?'' Ichigo asked as she crossed her arms and stared at Mrs. Aizawa. Mrs. Aizawa nodded and continued with her cake, trying not to lock eyes with Ichigo. She knew that sooner or later Ichigo was going to find out that's Ryou Shirogane was the one who had bought Café Mew Mew. She had hoped that Ichigo wouldn't remember who Ryou Shirogane was in the first place or what he had done to her. Now that hope seemed impossible since Ichigo was now standing in front of her, her face crimson red and her lips in an irritated pout

"Yes. His name is Ryou Shirogane. He's Prince of America and he is going to be the new owner of Café Mew Mew." Mrs. Aizawa stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. From behind, Ichigo heard the double doors swing open and the sound of footsteps walking in which meant that her friends were right behind her.

"King Shirogane called saying that he wanted his son to buy it because he thinks that it will help his son become more sophisticated with responsibility." Mrs. Aizawa said as she wiped her hands off with a napkin and observed the girls', waiting to see if any of them were going to say anything. It was so silent that the only thing that Ichigo could hear was the sound of her beating heart, which was beating at a furious rate. How in the world was she going to work with someone who almost killed her? To make matters worse, her almost murderer was going to be her boss!

"Aren't any of you guys going to help me convince Mrs. Aizawa not to let him be our boss?" Ichigo desperately whispered to them. A little tickle of hope fluttered inside of her. She knew her friends would help her, after all they had been friends for quite awhile now and she know that they would always be there for her whenever she'd need them. Mint stepped forward and looked at Ichigo with a reassuring look.

"_Yes!" _Ichigo thought._ "Mint being the daughter of Mrs. Aizawa is most likely to convince her."_

"Mother, I want my opinion in this." Mint expressed. Ichigo felt as if though her heart was going to burst and she felt the need to scream with joy, but she decided that it would be better to actually do it when Mint finished. Mrs. Aizawa elegant eyebrows collided together in confusion, but she smiled and nodded.

"Alright than." She said as she wiped her hands with a small towel. "Tell me what you think." Ichigo drew in a breath and pressed her lips together as she watched Mint nervously play with her fingers and hide her face with her bangs.

"_Of course she's nervous. She's about to go against something her mother had said. I'd be scared too!"_ Ichigo thought with absolute sureness. Suddenly Mint lifted her head and looked at her mother with complete confidence.

"Mother I think." Mint said as she turned to look at Ichigo with a taunting smirk. "I think you should hire him." The last three words that came out of Mints mouth fell upon Ichigo like a meteor shower. All four of her friends watched as Ichigo took deep breaths to calm herself down and to try to keep her face from turning a fierce red. After a few minutes Ichigo sighed and walked out of the room. Of course her friends had thought that she was going to respond just like she had always done, but even Ichigo knew there was no point in picking a fight with Mint since that was what Mint always wanted from Ichigo. It was a pointless fight to say the least, and Ichigo knew she would come out embarrassed once more, so she decided not to say anything.

"_How am I going to work with someone who almost killed me?" _Ichigo thought as she opened the Cafes' back door and settled herself on one of the stairs' steps. Resting her chin on her hand she sighed and closed her eyes, letting the soft wind play with her hair. She had always liked it when the wind was rushing up on her it gave some sort of tranquility whenever she needed peace.

"Refreshing winds like these are always rare."

Ichigo's eyes snapped opened in surprise at the sound of somebody's voice. She glared up at the person, expecting it to be Kish since he always had the habit of interrupting her whenever she was in her inner peace. Instead of looking into gold eyes, she locked eyes with a pair of gentle brown eyes. Her face instantly reddened when she saw Masaya smiling sweetly at her. She saw the trash bag in his hands and instantly remembered that it was his turn to take out the trash. If she would've remembered she wouldn't of had come out in the first place. She really hated making of fool of out herself, even she liked him being around her. For some reason she always felt as if though she had butterflies in her stomach and her heart always seemed to want to pound right out of her chest whenever she saw him or thought of him.

Ichigo stood up and scratched the back of her head

"Yeah." She admitted as she giggled softly. "Its really refreshing." Masaya knotted the trash bag and dumped it into a trash can that was a few feet away from him, before he spoke up.

"It's a shame that people are contaminating the earth and polluting the air. In a few years from now we wont have the air as refreshing." Ichigo blushed and looked down at her hands, which she realized were nervously playing the apron that she wore. Even though she had barely meet Masaya she knew that he cared about the earth and everything in it. Tree hugger, Mint had said, but Ichigo just rolled her eyes because in her opinion she found it adorable.

"_Maybe I should invite him to go to the zoo."_ Ichigo thought. She looked up and Masaya to speak but he beat her to it.

"Do you think you might have time in any of these days to show me where the zoo is?" Masaya asked as he smiled sweetly at Ichigo. Ichigo's inside felt as if though they might burst from pure happiness and she felt the need to squeal but instead she bit her lip to keep herself from doing so.

"S-Sure I'll show you where it is" Ichigo stuttered out as she felt her cheeks turn a light red. Masaya smiled and covered the trash can.

"Will it be alright if we go tomorrow at 2?" He asked. Ichigo nodded, surprised that he wanted to go quickly to the zoo with her. Masaya smiled and started walking away, but he turned back to look at Ichigo.

"It's a date than." He said. The instant that he was far away, Ichigo squealed and started twirling around. She giggled softly and she raised her hands up to the sky in pure happiness, extremely proud of the fact that she didn't make of fool out of herself at that moment.

"_I have to go tell my friends!" _Ichigo thought as she stopped twirling. Without a second thought, she skipped down the café stairs and made her way to Mints house. Actually, it wasn't really only Mints house anymore, since her friends stayed there. Mrs. Aizawa had decided to let them stay there when she took them under her care. At first everyone stayed there, but now that they were getting older, Zakuro had moved out and gotten her own apartment, and the guys had all decided to stay in the Café. Well, Mrs. Aizawa had forced them to move out ever since Kish had started bothering Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and walked faster, clearly wanting the day to end. The walk home was solitary, with only the soft singing of the birds yet that was how it always was when Ichigo left late from work. Today it felt different though, only because she was going to go out on a date with the cutest boy she had ever seen. Nothing could ruin her day. She rounded the corner and instantly came to her destination. As usual the bronze gates to the house were open, so she walked inside without any hesitation. Ichigo speed walked into the huge manor and dropped her bag the instant that she stepped into the living room. Strangely, all her friends were there, their eyes glued to the plasma TV, and Ichigo was about to ask them why they were watching, when she caught a glance at the TV. She clenched her teeth, and fisted her hands as she glared at the Prince of America that was plastered onto the plasma. She grabbed one of the remotes and turned it off, only to hear that he was already in Japan before the plasma turned black. Everyone turned to look at Ichigo, with an annoyed look on their faces. Ichigo sighed and sat in one of the couches next to Lettuce.

"I have such great news for you guys and you guys are here watching my killer?" Ichigo asked as she glared at each girl. Lettuce and Pudding brought their head down in shame, but Mint and Zakuro kept staring at Ichigo with the same annoyance. Mint was the first to speak

"And what is that surprise you have?" Mint asked. "Were you finally able to come home without getting lost?" Pudding let out a small giggle, and Zakuro smirked when Mint said that. Ichigo crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"No Mint." Ichigo said. "I stopped getting lost a long time ago .I have much better news" Lettuce and Pudding brought their heads back up, but Ichigo continued to remain silent. After a few seconds Ichigo stood up and giggled.

"I'm going on a date with Masaya tomorrow." She giggled out. Everyone gasped and looked at each other. Pudding and Lettuce were the only ones who reacted, and they stood up and walked over to Ichigo to give her a hug.

"Congratulations!" Pudding screamed out.

**END**

I think I'm going to edit this chapter..I thought it was horrible but you guys tell me :) I'm making the story up as I go. I stopped planning a long time ago. Review ok?

**GO GO GO **


End file.
